


They Whisper (Revised)

by KaseyTrue



Series: They Whisper Universe [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Goblin Justice System, Harry Potter Epilogue Compliant, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Pedophilia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Time Travel Fix-It, Veela Being Moms and Adopting Random Young Adults They Run Across
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 10:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18497287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaseyTrue/pseuds/KaseyTrue
Summary: Harry goes back in time to kill Voldemort as a child.Not every story is black and white, and every villian began life as an innocent child in need of protection.Maybe if the right person is listening to the right thing at the perfect moment, something else might be discovered.Something that could change the path of the wizarding world... for good? Maybe … but sometimes the right choice can be difficult.It is never the right choice to allow an innocent to suffer, that the many may prosper.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trickster32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster32/gifts).



Harry hadn’t expected to come home to his family murdered and the Dark Mark hanging in the sky. 

He hadn’t expected to be arrested, tried, and found guilty of the crime.

He still couldn’t believe it when he was sent to Azkaban, the prison he had personally worked to be condemned and banned as a place of punishment.

He was only there for a week however, before they came to demand that he beat the new bad guy wearing Voldemort's shoes. The only reason he agrees, is that they say if he does not they will keep him locked here.

Within the month despite all his efforts the muggles have discovered the Wizarding World and they do not like it. The British Government attempt to establish a peace, as they have known about the magical world for ages. 

Other magical communities have kept themselves hidden from their governments and are systematically destroyed. Russia, China, North Korea, and the USA, their governments choose to consider those living on their lands as traitors since they did not seem to hold a fealty to their non magical governments.

After the British Prime Minister was saved from being Obliviated and given false memories by an Auror under orders of an undisclosed Ministry Official, not even the British would offer Sanctuary. An underground railroad of sorts was started by Muggleborn and their families, but quickly even those were taken out.

Within months few members of the Wizarding World remain anywhere, and in one of the last strongholds deep within the DoM a small group of Wizards and Witches search for solutions. Death Eaters work alongside the Order of the Phoenix, and what remains of the Ministry. 

They eventually come across a ritual which pleads with an ancient deity for help in righting wrongs. They alter it as much as they can, in order that it will work. Several people offer their magic or blood or lives to the deity in offering to prove the strength of their conviction that this is the only way.

They in the end give to Harry the metaphorical keys to complete the ritual. Hoping and praying that it will work, and once again Harry places the needs of the many upon his own shoulders. 

He prays he will not falter, and it gives him some relief that the vote was near unanimous. Even those who had loved … everyone had agreed that this was the only way.

This is the only way, the only possible way for this to work. 

This is their last hope. He must not fail. He must not Falter. He is the last hope for magic.

He only hopes he can manage it.


	2. Seeing From A Different Angle

Harry walked down the street in weathered dusty and worn clothing. He looked like something out of a war poster, pleading for help for the refugees of this small wartorn country. He walked with trepidation, as if afraid he would be hurt and kept an eye on the sky as if on the lookout for bombs. He couldn’t use magic out here, or the detectors would sound an alarm, so it was best to seem like a muggle.

He let out a sigh when he finally reached the place he was looking for. He didn’t have much time, he needed to lay the circle quickly or he would be caught by the cameras which would sound the alarm just as quickly. He took a deep breath just gazing up at what had once been an Orphanage, but was now a burned out ruin.

He drew from his bag what appeared at first a round tablecloth, before unfolding it and spreading it flat onto the ground as quickly as he could. He drew out a set of small spray bottles filled with what looked like paint. He began spraying what was now clearly a stencil with whatever was in the bottles. When he appeared almost done he used magic to apply a secondary stencil in place, which caused a nearby siren to go off.. He then slit his wrist and poured his blood into a spray bottle which contained a thick viscous potion. He sprayed the stencil again, before peeling up the stencil and pulled out a time turner and his invisibility cloak.

The finished stencil was a ritualistic circle, painted with his blood and potions. He healed his wrist with his wand and pulled on the invisibility cloak, and began the Rite of Cleansed Time.

He’d made a choice you see, a choice to ensure that Tom Riddle could not grow up to become Lord Voldemort. He wouldn’t let his children die in vain, in fact he thought as he wiped the tears from his face. If he got this right his children might not die at all. At least not til they were old and grown.

He took a deep breath and whispered a chant in a long dead language as he turned the hourglass in his hands. He couldn’t rush this part, so he had to believe he would finish before the muggles arrived.

As he chanted the words, he thought of what they meant to him in his own mind.

“Once for my father who died in vain. Twice for my mother who died in pain. Thrice for my friends who died in chains.

Once for my daughter, Flower and moon. Twice for James, heir of my fathers. Thrice for Albus, my heir in all but name.

And one final turn for Teddy, the child of my heart.

I beseech thee Goddess of Lost Children and Vengeance. I beg thee let me save them. Take me back to when I can save them.

Please...”

He gasped as he felt the warm embrace of the Mother Goddess wrap around him and the magic of the time turner pulled him back. He kept his eyes closed as he traveled not allowing for a moment his trust in the Goddess to waver. She would take him where he needed to be. A hail of bullets rained down on the space he had occupied not a moment ago, with the wizard unaware.

He only opened his eyes when the magic stopped, and he felt time settle into its proper place.

He looked around and yes this was the orphanage he had seen in Dumbledore’s memories. He was actually shocked to discover that Dumbledore stood outside the entrance to the orphanage as well. He suppressed a gasp as he remained perfectly still in hopes that Dumbledore wouldn’t notice him.

He followed Dumbledore through the day, seeing things he hadn’t been shown the first time. Like Dumbledore meeting the matron and listening to her spin tales of a terrifying boy who constantly was in trouble. The part that got under his skin though was how much like Petunia she sounded when she was trying to put Harry in a bad light. It sent a strange shiver under his skin, but this was Dumbledore so Harry shrugged it off.

He watched the matron and Dumbledore getting drunk and gossiping about a little boy, with a strange dread growing in his chest.

Once inside the room, Harry sighed as he made his way to a corner to wait. He couldn’t allow Dumbledore to stop him achieving his goal after all. So he just stood in the corner waiting and watching and listening.

As Harry listened however, his brow furrowed at times. Was there an echo? Was someone whispering? Riddle was talking normally, a bit quiet but normal. Harry shook his head and looked away, ‘It’s just guilt, I’m making things up aren’t I?’

“I can speak to snakes too.” The boy declared as Dumbledore was leaving the room. “They find me. Whisper things. Is that normal for someone like me?” Harry’s eyes snapped back to the boy when he said the first thing that hadn’t had an echo. Dumbledore looked back at the child with an expression of weariness and slight fear, before he basically ran away.

“I warned you didn’t I?” A voice whispered from the boys direction before a very small snakes head came up from the boys collar. “Now you’ve prejudiced that man to you before you even get to the school.” The voice sounded suspiciously like Percy at his most pompous. “You’ve heard Matron. ‘Snakes are the minions of Satan’” The voice mocked, before becoming soothing and sympathetic. “You remember how those children reacted, they tried to kill me when they saw me.”

Harry suddenly realized he’d frozen, when Tom sat down on the bed suddenly every inch the lonely orphan child. “I wish you were human.” The boy whispered as a tear leaked from his eye, “I wish you were my father, you’d never have let Mum die.” He looked out the window. “You wouldn’t have abandoned me to this place.”

The snake slithered out of Tom’s collar completely and slid up the child’s neck and drank the tears from his face. “Poor child, I know child.” Tom lay down and the snake which was surprisingly long for its size curled up in the boys clothes. “You should sleep now, HE will be here tonight.” The boy simply slumped “If I had venom I would kill HIM. If I was human I would take you far away from the EggEater.” Harry reeled silently as the word EggEater rang in his head. He for some reason was hearing a double meaning behind it as if there was an overlay in the word. Two meanings… EggEater/RaperofHatchlings.


End file.
